


What if

by aloismarie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Forgive Me, I'm Sorry, M/M, from the title itself (if you know the mv), it's because I haven't updated my other fic that i wrote this, this was inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloismarie/pseuds/aloismarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if I never met you?</p>
<p>Would any of this had happened.. if I decided not to love you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if

"Shou, are these the last ones?" I said as I carried a heavy box out of the truck.

"Wait, let me help!" Shouyou said as he half-ran to me.

"It's fine. Only few are left anyway." I said, nudging his shoulder a bit to convince him that I can manage.

"Aw, c'mon, Kei.. you're taking me lightly,eh~" he says, trying to make that disappointed look that he knows would never get to me (but does it, still).

I sighed in resignation. "Alright. That one's probably the last." I said, pointing at a smaller box than the one I was holding.

"I'll bring this one inside and come back here, okay?"

"No need." He said, and a smile - that sunny smile that almost blinded me was again, plastered on his face.

I gave a small smile as I turn my back and headed to our new apartment. I took a few long-stridden steps as I hurried to go inside. And then, for an unknown reason, I got this urge to glance back at his direction.

Then, I heard it - that loud screech. A car.

My eyes widen as I saw where it was heading to. Shouyou.

I was frozen. But I wanted to run. To scream. The car. Shou--!

***  


At the same time that this happen, a memory - all the memories of when I first met you, came flashing back to me.

  
_What if.._  


What if I never approached you that day when I saw you at the park. Happily eating his bought ice cream, petting his dog and smiling as bright as the sun it made me smile also and cringe at the same time..

_What if.._  


What if I had avoided the look you directed at me that same day I met you, and pretended that I was looking at someone else and not you..

_What if.._  


What if I rejected you that day when you confessed and asked me to go out with you..

_What if.._  


What if I never made up with you that time when we had a fight over a petty thing that we hadn't talk properly for a week?

_What if.._  


What if I never said those I love you's that made you blush and embarassed everytime you had to hide your flushed face against my chest?

_What if.._  


What if I never asked you to move and live with me after being together for almost 3 years?

_What if.._  


What if I never met you?

Would any of this had happened.. if I decided not to love you?

  


_What if._

_What if._

_What if..._  
  


I was returned to reality at that split-second. 

I saw my hand trying to reach you as I ran and screamed your name. You did not look at me.

And by that moment, I know.

  


It's too late..

  


*CRASH* 

**SCREEECH**

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm sorry for the summary. I dunno how to do it)
> 
> Anyways..
> 
> Hello, everyone. It's been half a year already.. (And i still haven't updated my other fic)
> 
> So you see, this was the result of that. It was just a quick write while I was on my way to work. (I can't believe I was able to do it, really)
> 
> This is my gift for y'all.
> 
> I'm sorry..


End file.
